


Love Always Endures

by nicolek28



Series: Love Always [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Situations, Strong Language, Violence, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolek28/pseuds/nicolek28
Summary: Cocoa and David are in "love".David is in love with himself and control, while Cocoa is in love with the idea of freedom and having control of his own life.Robert just wants someone to love.
Relationships: Cocoa/David, Cocoa/Robert
Series: Love Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359481
Comments: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of my Love Always series. I have to warn you that this story has some very strong adult and violent situations, but you won't be disappointed. There is mystery, love, romance and intrigue. I guarantee you will remember these characters years from now. Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains graphic depictions of sexual violence.

"Man, sometimes my job stinks!" Cocoa was disgusted at himself for being part of ruining someone's life. He couldn't stop thinking of that poor woman and her husband being embarrassed by being outed in such a cruel and horrible way. _Best not to think of things like that._ He put his wig back on along with his dress and slippers. He knew that David would be home in a few minutes, and Cocoa had to look the part. Cocoa hated being with David more than anything, but he couldn't leave. David made him dress like a woman all the time. He wanted to be himself sometimes, and just wear sweats and a tee shirt, but David wouldn't have it. He had to play the part or there was hell to pay.

Cocoa looked at himself in the mirror one more time, satisfied with what he saw. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to ensure that dinner was on the table. He always felt uneasy with David but bills had to be paid and that was his partner in life like it or not. Cocoa had to make sure he was perfect. He made sure that his tanned skin was properly moisturized and that his long black hair was placed in a perfect bun. No facial hair, check. Had to make sure there was no five o'clock shadow to be seen. Okay. So far so good. Legs shaved, check. He ran into the bathroom once more; it had to be perfect. He gave his best Latino smile, and went to the kitchen waiting for his life of misery to continue. 

David stopped at the door of his apartment he shared with Cocoa. He took a deep breath. _You're not gay, David Carpenter! You're not some fag._ He said to himself. He hated Cocoa but he hated himself more. Cocoa could look like a woman, but he was a man. Why wouldn't he just get the surgery? David knew if he just pushed harder that Cocoa would eventually get the surgery and he could stop this game they play. He smoothed his suit and walked through the door. 

There he was; David Carpenter: accountant; blonde hair; brown eyes; rock solid body. All of these things attracted Cocoa to him. The day Cocoa met him was when he was doing a show. David asked him out, they had dinner at a classy restaurant, Cocoa thought he hit the jackpot until the real David came out. After living together for only one night, David began making demands that Cocoa only dress as a woman around him. No exceptions. Cocoa had no idea why David even wanted to stay with him; he obviously didn't really want to be with a man. Why not just be with a woman? Cocoa was comfortable with who he was, and he didn't want to get a sex change just to be something he didn't want to be. He was a homosexual man who liked to dress like a woman on occasion but this was everyday. He didn't even know if he really loved David, but he was all that Cocoa had. 

There she was. His Cocoa. He couldn't be more pleased. Cocoa knew to be at the door when he came in, waiting with dinner ready on the table. She had to be dressed like a woman to make it real. David didn't consider himself a gay man. He hated gay people. He was a man who just had peculiar tastes, that's all. 

"Hello, honey. Dinner is almost ready." Cocoa said with a smile. He had to play the part or David would make him regret it. He never laid a hand on him, but he didn't have to, his words did the trick. 

"So," David walked over to Cocoa, and kissed him on the forehead. "It's almost ready." He laid his briefcase on the couch. "You've been home all day and dinner is only _almost_ ready." 

Cocoa knew this meant that there would be another fight. He couldn't do anything right with David. It was non-stop. If dinner was ready, he complained that it would be cold by the time he got ready to eat it. If it wasn't ready, then it was a problem. He just couldn't do anything right. "It should be ready when you get done with your shower." He said as he began taking David's shoes off. 

"Let's make sure it is, Cocoa dear." David went into the bathroom and took his shower. He loved that Cocoa bowed at his feet. He loved when Cocoa was on her knees in front of him sucking his cock. He loved how Cocoa bended to his every whim. If he said jump Cocoa would do it. The power he had over her was intoxicating. He had to have her now. "Cocoa." He knew all he had to do was call her name and she would run to him. She was in the bathroom in seconds. "Suck my dick, now!" Cocoa stepped into the shower, still fully clothed, and got on her knees. 

Cocoa knew that he could never deny David anything. He got on his knees, and placed David’s penis in his mouth. It was harder than usual, which means he did something right. He sucked harder and moved David around in his mouth until he climaxed. David always had to climax in Cocoa's mouth. No spitting. _Ever._ David made that clear. After Cocoa completed his task, he brushed his teeth and went back into the kitchen while David finished his shower. 

As they sat down for dinner, Cocoa made sure that David had everything he needed. He sat for dinner. What did Cocoa forget? What did he do wrong? Why was David mad? Cocoa had done everything he asked. "What's wrong, David?" He knew it was going to be a fight, whatever it was. 

"Why is your wig crocked?" David’s anger began to mount. How dare Cocoa do this? He knew that he had to be perfect, or Cocoa was not his “she” anymore. Why did he insist on making him mad? Cocoa knew this was his fault. 

Cocoa jumped from the table and rushed to the bathroom. His wig was crooked! _Damn it!_ He quickly fix it and returned to the table. "I'm so sorry, David. I should have checked it before I came to the table. It's just that..." 

"Just that _what_ , Cocoa?" David's anger only intensified. Why was she making excuses? "Go ahead and explain yourself." He waited. Cocoa knew that every time he was disobedient to David, the punishments only got more severe. 

"It's nothing, David. I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry for, Cocoa?" 

"I'm sorry for being sloppy." He put his head down, but didn't dare to leave the dinner table unless told to do so. 

"There is nothing I hate worse then having some sloppy fag sitting at the table with me. A queer in my house eating my food. You know that, don't you? 

Cocoa's eyes began to burn as he fought back the tears. Why did he let David treat him this way? He knew he must love David, or he wouldn't stand for this. It must be love, right? "Yes, David, I know." He said in a quiet voice. 

"A homo at my dinner table is unacceptable. A nasty, cock-sucking fag eating my dinner with me is disgusting. All of you fucking queers make me sick, you know that, don't you?" He knew it would only take one more name to make Cocoa cry, and then he would apologize like always. 

"Yes, David." 

A nasty sneer came across his lips. "’Yes David’, what?" 

Cocoa choked down a wince. "Yes David, nasty, cock-sucking fags and queers are disgusting." Cocoa looked in David’s eyes. _Was there any love there for him in that gaze?_ He didn't see any. As tears streamed down his cheeks, he saw David’s eyes light up. _How could he be so cruel and yet so handsome?_

"Good. Now, could you please pass me the potatoes, dear?" David knew that no matter what he did, Cocoa would never leave him. 

Cocoa did as he was told. Why did he stay? 

"I love you, Cocoa. Why do you make me say things like that to you? You know it hurts me to do this? Don't you?" 

"Yes, David." Cocoa cried as he placed food on his plate. He knew if he didn't eat dinner with David it would be another fight. He just wasn't up for another fight. It was constant, day in and day out. 

"’Yes David’, what?" 

"Yes David, you love me, and don't know why I make you say things like that to me." 

They ate dinner together. David talked about his day at the office as Cocoa acknowledged that she was listening to him and hanging on to his every word. It was times like these that Cocoa would go to his safe place in his head. He would dream of the times when David was so good to him and made him feel special. When he didn't have to pretend to be a woman constantly. It made him uncomfortable. He was a man. He wanted to be a man around David, but David demanded that he be a woman around him. He said he didn't want to be with a man. He would never let David do any of that 'gay shit', as he liked to call it, to him. David made it perfectly clear, after he moved in, that he would always be a woman to him. 

"Well, let's watch a few episodes of The Middle, and then hit the hay." 

"Yes, David." Cocoa cleaned the kitchen and made sure to hurry up and give David his after dinner glass of wine.They watched television and then went in the bedroom. David had to turn the lights off in order to make love to Cocoa. He didn't want to appear to have sex with a man. He, as David so lovingly would put it, wanted to fuck his woman in the asshole. He made Cocoa feel like trash every day, but that was the way things were. How could he ever expect David to change? 

"Come to bed, honey." David's arousal pulsated through him. He wanted Cocoa so bad. That was his lady. As Cocoa got on all fours, David smiled. Cocoa was his bitch. Cocoa was his dog and he would fuck her like the dog she was. He slammed his cock inside of Cocoa and didn't stop until he heard her sigh from pain. He knew he hurt her, but that was what she deserved for making dinner too early and having her wig crooked. After he climaxed inside of her, he lay on the bed and decided tonight was the night he would give her what she wanted. He turned over and held her in his arms. He loved Cocoa, she was his and he would treat her any way he wanted to. He owned her. 

Cocoa lay in pain after his nightly sex romp with David. He knew David hurt him because he could. His sex was never passionate; it was always painful. Every night, there was never a night where he wasn't expected to perform. Tonight was different, it was the first time since they moved in together that David held him. It felt nice. Maybe this means things are changing between them and David will start treating him with respect. Maybe. Then Cocoa drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

As Robert Washington watched the show, he wondered how much longer he would have to wait for his favorite. Cocoa was supposed to be on tonight. He was always on Wednesdays at 8 pm. He wondered why, maybe because Cocoa was special. Robert was a middle-aged man, nothing special to look at. Just a normal type of guy you would see anywhere. His five foot ten height and rather robust frame didn't set him apart from anyone. He had somewhat rugged looks facially though, some women told him he had a handsome face. He had sandy blonde hair and bluish green eyes, they would twinkle whenever Cocoa was on stage. He wanted to be with him in the worst way. _How would a man like Cocoa ever even give me a second look?_ He thought and then sighed sitting, waiting anxiously for the show to begin.

Cocoa put his blonde wig on, tonight he would dance and take his mind off of his miserable life. That was his only escape. He would carefully dance as not to make David think he was showing too much or he would be punished. Sometimes David would lock him in a closet or make him stand naked in front of him while he threw things at him, he would make him do it for hours. David would always tell Cocoa that he would never put a hand on him because he could not damage his property; although “not putting your hands on someone” was only relative. He did tell him if he ever left, he wouldn't live long enough to regret it. That was probably one of the main reasons Cocoa would never leave. He knew David was right there, in front where Cocoa could see him. He would close his eyes and dance tonight. Tonight, he would be free. 

Robert stared in wonder as Cocoa danced. His body moving so effortlessly and slow. He was like an angel moving around. His body flowing with the music of _Naked_ by the Spice Girls. It was like Cocoa was dancing just for him. He began to think of what it would be like to just be with him. He could also see something different in Cocoa's dance tonight. It was sad and almost lost in a way. It was like he was one with the music, like he could feel the words. 

David was mesmerized with Cocoa. She was bringing her A game tonight. She was beautiful. Her Latina eyes closed and her curves moving just for him. He was entranced by her. What was she doing that was so different tonight? Whatever it was it was working. He was looking around the room, and saw some sad sack staring at his Cocoa. Oh well, that was what they paid for: a show. He would be going home with Cocoa. No one would ever touch her but him. She was his. He owned her forever. 

Cocoa was exhausted. He put everything into his dance tonight. The crowd was going crazy, and he knew David was pleased by the look on his face when the dance was done. Cocoa went to the back room to change. There was a man at the door with a dozen roses. The roses were beautiful, pink with baby's breath. He had seen this guy before, he came to every show he performed. 

"You were great tonight, Cocoa." Robert said nervously. He extended the roses. 

"Thank you." Cocoa smiled. All he needed was for David to see this man talking to him. The punishment would be severe, but he didn't want to be rude to a fan. He smiled. "They are beautiful." 

"Not as beautiful as you were tonight. There was something different about your dance." He began to blush. "Anyway, you were great." 

Cocoa smiled. He was amused at how nervous this man was. "I'm Cocoa." He extended his hand to the nervous man in front of him. 

"My name is Robert." He shook Cocoa's hand. It was so soft, he thought he would die right there. Cocoa was talking to him. "Maybe I could take you out sometime." 

"Maybe, Robert." Cocoa turned and went into the dressing room. He hurried and changed his clothes. He knew that he couldn't take too long or David would be angry. He almost tripped he was walking so fast to get to David. There he was waiting. Cocoa made sure to not bring the flowers with him or David would get upset. 

"That took longer than usual. What were you doing?" Cocoa knew better than to lie. "A fan was talking to me." He saw that look, the look that meant you better explain yourself. Although David would never hit him in public, he would kill any man that looked cross-eyed at him. "I blew him off, David. He left." 

David was looking around the room. He didn't see anyone that didn't belong. He would kill any man that tried to take Cocoa from him. He was not the type of man that would share what was his, and he got a little crazy when he thought that he might. Nope, there was nothing. He grabbed Cocoa's arm and led her to the car. "You know I would kill any man that tried to take you from me?" He turned her around to look at him. "I would kill any man that tried to do that. You know that, don't you, Cocoa." 

"Yes, David," Cocoa was nervous. He always did this, and then once they got home he would hurt him. 

"I would kill you, Cocoa, if you ever left me. You know that, don't you? I would kill you." He kissed her, and then opened the car door. Once Cocoa was secure, he got in the car and started the ignition. "I would kill you, Cocoa, if you ever left me." 

"I know you would, David. I love you, I'm not going anywhere." 

"I know you're not." He drove home in silence. He made Cocoa perform her nightly duties for him. He made sure he hurt her extra hard tonight when they made love, and after, he held her extra tight. "I would kill you, Cocoa. Don't ever try to leave me. I would kill you." He whispered in Cocoa's ear, then he drifted off to sleep. 

Cocoa knew that David was serious. He had tried to leave before, and David pulled a gun out. _David put the gun to Cocoa's head and pulled the trigger. The gun was empty. Then he put the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger._

 _"This would happen if you ever left me but it would loaded. I will kill you so help me God, Cocoa. Don't ever do this again! Do you hear me?_ Do you hear me! _" Cocoa sobbed and promised that he would never leave. He was terrified of David._

 _He knew that David would hurt in ways that were especially horrible if Cocoa even acted like he was thinking of leaving._

Cocoa silently cried and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Cocoa was so excited. David was leaving on a business trip for two weeks. He made Cocoa promise to call him every hour on the hour, and to ensure that there was no funny business late at night. David put GPS on Cocoa's phone, so when he checked where he was the phone would tell where he was. Cocoa promised to keep the phone with him at all times. David demanded that Cocoa also wear a bracelet that had GPS on it so that he would know his whereabouts at all times. David was nervous; this was the first time he had left Cocoa for this long. 

"Remember Cocoa, you need to check in with me every hour. Don't be late; not by one minute. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, David. Not one minute late." 

"Make sure you do not remove your bracelet. I will know if you did. Keep it on, Cocoa." 

"Yes, David. I will keep on the bracelet. I will not take it off." 

David wished that he had a chastity belt to put on his Cocoa. He almost decided to stay home and just tell his boss he couldn't go, but he was in line for a promotion and he wanted to buy a house for him and Cocoa. He kissed her long and hard. "I love you, Cocoa. I will be home in two weeks. You will be here, won't you?" 

Cocoa smiled at him, Cocoa wished he could run to a place where David would never find him, but no matter how far he ran, he knew that David would find a way. "Yes, David, I will be here. I love you." 

David had Cocoa walk him to his cab. He sat down on the seat and made sure the GPS was functioning on her bracelet. Okay. He was ready. He would miss his Cocoa. He waved at her as the cab left the drive. He was so nervous. Would she leave him? He couldn't be alone. He couldn't be without her. She wouldn't be without him. Best not to think that way. He would be home soon enough. He relaxed back in the seat and thought of Cocoa. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

This was great. David was gone. Cocoa took off his wig and rubbed his head. His natural hair was not long. He just needed his head to breathe. He took off the dress and ladies’ underwear David always made him wear, and put on a pair of boxers, sweats and a tee shirt. He was free from David, for two weeks at least. He would make the most of it. He decided to go to the club and get a few drinks. It would be time to call David in about 40 minutes. He had best do whatever after his first call was complete, and David knew that he didn't have to worry or come back home and punish him. 

Robert put on his jeans and tee shirt and decided that he would go to the club. He knew that Cocoa wasn't dancing tonight, but he would go anyway and have a few beers. Who knows? Maybe he would see Cocoa there. Naw, he never was there on any other night but Wednesday, and it was straight out the door after the dance. Oh well, best not to think too much about it. He opened the club door and there was Cocoa. He walked up to him. 

"Hi, Cocoa." He said blushing. "Do you remember me?" 

Cocoa did remember him. He was nice. "Robert, right?" He smiled. 

"Yes. It's Robert." He looked at the empty chair across from him. "May I sit?" 

"Sure." Cocoa thought that Robert was cute. He had a rugged look about him. Cocoa also knew that he better not stick around too long, David would be calling in 15 minutes. 

"Thank you." Robert was the happiest man alive. Cocoa was taking the time to talk to him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

David paced the floor. He had to wait 15 minutes before he called Cocoa. He should track her and see where she was. He looked at the GPS, she was at the club. Why was she there? She wasn't supposed to dance tonight. He might make her video chat with him. No, he won't do that. He wants Cocoa to feel like he trusts her, and then when she least expects it he will video call her. He had to catch her off guard. If she was with another man, he would do more than punish her this time. He would actually want to hit her. He knew that wasn't the kind of man he was, but Cocoa and her disobedience would make him do it. Why did she drive him so crazy? Didn't she know that she made him punish her? Why didn't she just do what he said exactly the way he said do it? Anyway, time was up. Time to call her. The phone rang. It rang again. Then a third time before she picked up. 

"Hello." Cocoa knew he should have picked up on the first or second ring. David will punish him when he got home. "Hi, David." 

"Hi, David? _Hi, David_?" David was livid. "Shall I come back home, dear? Do I need to be with you at all times, honey?" 

"No, David. I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry for what?" 

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up the phone on the first ring." Cocoa was terrified that David would come home. "It won't happen again." 

"You're damn right it won't." He stopped pacing and sat down. "Why are you at the club?" 

"I thought I would make some extra money while you were gone for us." He knew he needed to get out of the prison that David called home. 

"Okay, Cocoa." David had to be sure that everyone knew she was his. "What are you wearing, Cocoa? What are wearing without me being there?" 

"I'm wearing sweats and a tee shirt until I go on stage and then I will change right back." Cocoa was allowed to dress like a man when David wasn't around, since he didn't want anyone to touch his woman. As long as he thought of Cocoa as a man while he was gone, he would relax. "I promise. Nothing I wear at home will be seen by any other man but you." 

"Good. Okay, I'm going to bed early so I want to see text messages from you every hour on the hour when I wake up tomorrow. Don't forget to set your alarm for every hour so that you can text me." 

"I won't forget, David." 

"I love you, Cocoa. You are mine." 

"I love you, David. I am yours." 

Satisfied, David went to bed. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Wow. That was intense." Robert was shocked. What kind of person would keep another person on such a short leash? He was just glad to be in Cocoa's presence. 

"Yes, he can be rather intense at times." Cocoa couldn't hide the sad look on his face as he thought about David and his punishments. "Anyway, what brings you out tonight?" 

"Just out for some beer and maybe get a pizza. I know you hardly know me, but would you like to have dinner tonight?" Robert knew that he was pushing his luck being so forward, but it was now or never. Cocoa never stayed at the club this long. 

"Sure." He smiled. Why not live a little? With David out of town, Cocoa could do what he wanted. He was free. He would make sure not to go crazy and forget the rules though or David would be back early and punish him. Besides, Robert was nice. He thought for a moment; David was nice at first, too.


	4. Chapter Four

The last week had been amazing. Robert and Cocoa had hung out every day. Cocoa would text David every hour and answer David’s calls on the first ring as commanded. As Cocoa lay in bed, he thought how nice it would be to be with Robert and free from David. He loved David, but he just couldn't take his demands and punishments again. He loved his freedom; it was nice to be with someone that let him be the man he wanted to be. He didn't have to pretend with Robert. He wore what he wanted and felt comfortable enough to just relax. It was nice. He knew it would be ending soon though. David would be home and the punishments would begin. Cocoa just wanted to run away, but he knew that David would find him wherever he went; he always did. 

He put on a polo shirt and some jeans. He felt amazing and looked great. He splashed on some cologne and headed out the door. Today was the day that he would tell Robert about David, and how they wouldn't be able to see each other again after the end of the week. He would tell him that he had an amazing time and that he was fond of him, but after the end of the week it was over. He wondered how it would be to be physical with Robert when his stomach started to feel funny. He never wanted to be physical with anyone again. David made sex horrible; he just couldn't subject himself to being hurt like that again. David would be home soon enough and would make him do things that degraded him. Enough about David! Time to text in and then it's off to see Robert. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert was so excited. This past week had been a dream. The only problem was that Cocoa was so reserved. It was like Cocoa was afraid to touch him in any way. Cocoa did text his friend every hour, on the hour, and when his phone rang he would answer on the first ring, always. Anyway, today was the day that he would tell Cocoa how he felt and maybe ask him to date. He would sweep Cocoa off his feet and whisk him away where no one would find them if he needed to. Cocoa was so special to him. He was the sweetest man he ever met. Time to go. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert and Cocoa met at the club. They sat and had a few drinks; Cocoa answered his phone on the first ring and then hung up. "So Robert, how are you on this fine day?" Cocoa smiled. 

"Cocoa, you are the most beautiful human being that I have met. I know this seems sudden, but I have been watching and admiring you ever since you started here." He began to blush. "I fell in love with you a long time ago." He shifted in his chair as Cocoa's eyes pierced through him. He didn't know if Cocoa was attracted to him or if that was fear in his eyes. He just had to go for it. "Run away with me." 

Cocoa was in shock. Run away with him? If only he could just run away and leave his life behind. He would start over and be the man he wants to be, free from the horrible punishments and abuse he suffered at the hands of David. He was starting to heal physically but he knew when David got home he would hurt him again. It was a great idea but how could he trust Robert. He barely knew the man. He didn't want to make the same mistake he made with David. 

Before Cocoa could answer, Robert clarified his request. "Run away with me, no strings attached. You can be free to do what you want and live how you want. When you feel ready to be with me as more than, friends I guess, then you let me know. I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want to do. Cocoa, I am so in love with you. I would wait for you until the end of time if I needed to." 

Was this man for real? Could he really be able to be free? There was no place that David couldn't find him though. He was terrified of what punishment he would experience at David's hands if he left. David would surely punish him and then kill him. "I'm flattered, but I can't leave Robert." 

"Why not? You're not married. You're not happy. Why not leave with me? We could go anywhere you want." Robert held onto hope that Cocoa would change his mind and run away with him. 

Cocoa decided to tell Robert everything so that he would understand why he couldn't leave. "Robert, I can't leave. You see, I have no other choice." Cocoa explained how David made him dress like a woman every day, and how he would make him do everything that was demanded. How he had to sex every night and if he said he wasn't in the mood he would be punished. He told Robert how the punishments were. Sometimes he would strip him naked and lock him on the balcony or drag him into a cold shower make him stand in front of him while David hurled slurs at him. He didn't dare leave the shower until David said it was okay, since he would do these things with a gun pointed at him; he would let him know that at any time he would kill him. 

Cocoa told Robert about how David would push him into the wall but never hit him unless provoked, which was all the time. He told him about the time he refused to perform his “nightly” duties and David dragged him by his arm to the closet and pushed him in locking it behind him. In the closet in the dark, he raped Cocoa repeatedly telling him that he would kill him if he ever left or denied him again. He told Robert about leaving David and how David found him and placed a gun to his head. He had to make Robert understand there was no leaving David. His punishments were severe and swift. He would kill them both if he ever left. 

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could someone do that to another person? Cocoa was so amazing. He needed to be protected and cherished not abused and sexually assaulted! He didn't ask why he didn't go to the police as he already knew that the police couldn't protect him. His heart broke as he listened to what David did to his precious Cocoa. He had to save him. This was his new task in life; he was to save Cocoa from David and protect him. 

"Cocoa, we can leave tonight. You don't have to pack. We will leave this state and go wherever you want. I will protect you." 

Tears welled in Cocoa's eyes. He began to cry. He never had someone want to protect him. He wanted to leave. He really wanted to but he just couldn't. David would find him. He always did. Cocoa shook his head when his phone rang. It rang again and he answered. "I'm sorry, David." 

David was so frustrated with Cocoa. She had to be punished when he got home. He missed her. He needed to feel her in every way. "Now, honey, we have had this conversation before. Please don't make me come home early." He sighed. "I really miss you, baby. I miss you so fucking bad. I miss your tight ass. I miss you sucking my dick like the whore you are. When I get home, I am going to fuck you all day. Would you like that baby?" 

Cocoa's stomach started to turn. He wouldn't like that at all, but he had better play along or David would make it hurt worse. "Yes, David. I want you to fuck my tight ass and treat me like the whore I am." 

"Yeah baby, that's my Cocoa." Davids erection was so hard he thought he would die. He decided to save it all for his Cocoa. He would take a cold shower. "I love you. I will see you soon." 

"I love you, David." Cocoa knew not to hang up first, he had to wait until David hung up. The sound of a click on the other line alerted him that it was safe. Why did he have to stay? He knew David was going to be true to his word and have sex with him literally all day. Cocoa began to feel physically ill at the idea of David coming home and making him do all of the things he wanted. He looked at Robert. Why not leave? He was miserable. David's control was never ending. Even when he wasn't home he was in control. Cocoa was sick of it. He was David's slave and he wanted to be free. 

Robert felt a twinge of jealousy when Cocoa told David he loved him. Cocoa looked so sad, he could tell that he wanted to leave. "Just run away with me and you won't ever have to do anything you don't want to do again. You can be free, Cocoa." 

Cocoa weighed his options. There was nothing at home that he needed. He could just leave. "Let's do it, Robert." He was finally hopeful for the future again. He was going to be able to be free. Free from control, free from punishments and free from David. They got up from the table and hugged. Cocoa knew he had to take the GPS bracelet and phone back home before he could leave or David would find him for sure. 

They went to Cocoa's place and dropped off the bracelet and phone. Cocoa wondered if he should leave David a note, but thought against it. He grabbed a few clothes and left. Goodbye to his prison. Goodbye to his tormentor. Goodbye to David. He didn't have to wear a wig or women's clothes anymore, he could be himself. Goodbye David! He threw his things into Roberts car and they left. Cocoa had no idea what the future would hold and he prayed that this time David would let him go and not try to find him. One could hope. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David paced the floor. In 10 minutes, he would call his Cocoa. He knew she would be there waiting for him. He checked her GPS. Both the phone and the bracelet were at home. That was where she belonged. He would break her down so far that she will finally agree to get the surgery. That was what he truly wanted. He would make the punishments stop if she would just get the surgery. Why did she do this to him? Why didn't she just do what he wanted? He could feel how tight she was just for him and he got aroused again. He closed his eyes and imagined Cocoa on her knees giving him what he wanted. Sucking him so hard the only way that she can, making him cum so hard in her mouth. She felt so good. Everything about her made him excited. Time to call his Cocoa. The phone rang, then it rang again, then a third time. He would have to punish her hard. It rang again and again. How dare she not answer my calls! 

It had been two hours and David had called Cocoa at least 200 times. He was livid. Why had she not taken his calls? He knew she was home. Her GPS said she was. Was she with another man? His face began to burn with anger. He had to leave, but he couldn't because of a stupid meeting. After the meeting, he would tell his boss he had an emergency at home and needed to leave. He knew leaving this long was a bad idea. He should have brought Cocoa with him. He felt sick as he imagined another man touching what was his. He would kill her. He would kill her lover, and then he would kill himself. He refused to live without her and he would be damned if she lived without him.


End file.
